


Widow's Blood

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Widow's blood forces a man's bladder and bowels to fail. He drowns in his own poisons; a slow and painful death."





	Widow's Blood

“Sickness of the bowels, I’m afraid.” Ramsay raised his eyebrows at the withered Maester that stood across the bed from him. Between the two lay Domeric, soundly asleep. He’d fallen ill a day before and his state quickly worsened, leaving him bedridden and foggy minded. “How terrible.” Ramsay frowned deeply, a mock expression of sadness he didn’t feel. _Terrible he hasn’t dead yet._ His sickness was borne from Widow’s blood poured generously into a toast Ramsay had prepared for him to celebrate their union as brothers. It was clear their father, among others, had suspected Ramsay for Domeric’s sudden sickness, but he was unconcerned.

“Terrible indeed, m’lord.” Uthor replied, unaware of Ramsay’s blatant disinterest. His chains clattered as he slowly shuffled from Domeric’s bedside to the great wooden doors at the entrance of the room. “I’ll leave you to spend time with him. I fear he has little left.” Ramsay nodded and stared after him as he exited the room and left him standing silently above his half-brother. _One of a handful of times we’ve been alone with one another and it’s because he’s dying. Does he regret seeking me out, I wonder?_ He shrugged and sat down next to Domeric, watching his chest rise and fall unsteadily.

His breath was easily visible in the cold air but his face was slick with sweat, his long hair plastered to his forehead. Ramsay wondered how much of his heat was based on the mountain of furs that were pulled up to his chin and not an actual fever. He almost looked comfortable tucked into them, his face peaceful and expressionless. _Damned Maester and his milk of the poppy,_ Ramsay thought, scowling. He’d come to Domeric’s chambers with every intention of leaving an only child and didn’t have the patience to wait for him to wake or succumb to the poison naturally.

In one motion he pulled away the blankets and threw them to the floor. He was even more feverish where the furs had covered him, perspiration thick on his bare chest, his bottoms almost soaked through. His eyes trailed down Domeric’s bare stomach to his loose breeches. He sidled closer and began to experimentally palm his groin, interested to see if it would rouse him from his sleep. He’d pondered briefly on shaking him awake, but the image of Domeric’s face upon waking up to his brother handling his prick that had formed in his head was too good to pass up. Despite his unconsciousness his body began to react; his cock growing hard under the heavy fabric and his breath hitching in his throat. Amused, Ramsay pulled his growing erection free, lightly brushing his fingers along its base at first then moving to wrap them around his length. He began to stroke him slowly, feeling his pulse quicken under his touch.

Domeric stirred, eyes opening hazily. His confused gaze fell onto Ramsay, who was smiling innocently. “It’s good to see you awake, big brother. I was getting _worried_.” He accentuated his final word with a slow, deliberate tug. Domeric gasped, his face quickly contorting into a distressed frown. He tried to pry his fingers from his cock but Ramsay easily batted him away. He tightened his grip aggressively and Domeric let out a panicked cry. He tried to sit up to push Ramsay away but couldn’t, pain clearly raking his body and stopping him before his head could leave his pillow. Ramsay clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You should save your strength. I’m only trying to help make you feel better.”

“Let go...” Domeric’s voice was hardly above a whisper as he struggled to speak between quickening pants and whines. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the sheets under him as hard as he could muster, his body twisting in what Ramsay couldn’t discern as pain or pleasure. “Ramsay, it hurts, please--” Ramsay shushed him again and began to pump him faster, rougher than before. Domeric’s pleas for Ramsay to stop got caught in his throat and he could only let out choked sobs and moans. _It’s almost too bad he’s going to die before daybreak,_ Ramsay mused to himself, _he’d make an entertaining whore._

He watched, delighted, as Domeric spent his seed onto his own stomach and chest. He’d been watching Domeric’s face so intently it was only then he became aware of the blood that had seeped out from under Domeric and into the sheets. _Suppose it’s good I didn’t take him… What a mess._ He held onto his lessening erection a moment longer before drawing his hand upwards to caress his damp face and hair. He flinched and squirmed under Ramsay’s touch, the momentary pleasure of his orgasm being lost in the pain that enveloped his lower body. He clawed at his stomach and heaved, his whimpering becoming more frantic and desperate. Ramsay stroked his face and purred, “Look at me. I’m right here, brother. I’m with you.”

Ramsay intertwined his fingers with Domeric's, and brought their faces so close he could feel the heat radiating off of his face. His groaning waned and he looked helplessly up at him, their eyes meeting. They were similar shades of pale blue, Domeric’s milkier and softer than Ramsay's. Ramsay was eager to see the life ebb away from them, to draw back from their embrace and see them glazed over. He watched as blood crept from the corners of his mouth and held him as his panicked writhing subsided, his gasps for air turning shallow and weaker than before. He leaned forward and gently kissed him, tasting the blood that stained his tongue. Domeric sighed into Ramsay’s lips and failed to draw another breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☒ incest  
> ☒ murder  
> ☒ hand job  
> ☒ rectal bleeding  
> ☐ morals


End file.
